Tak Pernah Ternilai
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: [Prequel of "Sorry"] Diusik seorang Hinata adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Sasuke alami. Saat gadis itu bersumpah untuk tidak menganggunya, sebuah harapan kecil terselip dalam benak Sasuke kalau Hinata akan mengambil buku fisika nya lagi. For 14OFSHE. Prompt: Black. [Tak Pernah Ternilai—Last Child]
_"Kau hanya akan tahu seberapa pentingnya diriku begitupun sebaliknya saat kita berpisah. Jadi, mana yang kau pilih? Aku tidak kuat menampungnya lagi,"—H.H_

•

•

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fanfic is Mine—IChikaze Kimi—**

 _ **Standard Warning Applied**_

 **Tak Pernah Ternilai**

 _A Prequel of "Sorry"_

•

•

 _ **BARU**_ kali ini, Sasuke menyerah. Ia menyerah dan akan sangat berterima kasih jika ada orang yang bisa memusnahkan—setidaknya, mengusir gadis berambut indigo yang tengah menatap binar dirinya. Sungguh, ia lelah terus menerus diikuti, dirayu, lalu berdebat. Hasilnya pun selalu gadis ini yang menang.

Karena menurut Sasuke, gadis tipe seperti ini akan menganggap _targetnya_ tidak menarik lagi.

Ya, semacam _playgirl_.

"Hei, memikirkanku, Sasuke?"

Tuh 'kan mulai lagi rayuan memuakkan. Dengan kesal, Sasuke menggebrak meja. Persetan dengan lokasi—karena dia sedang berada di kantin— ia sudah tidak bisa mentolerir sikap putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga ini. Sumpah demi apapun, tidak bisakah ia menjaga tata krama?!

Obsidian kelamnya menatap sangat tajam Hinata—si gadis berambut indigo. "Kau. Berhenti. Mengikutiku. Jalang." Dan melangkah pergi dengan gusar setelah mengucapkannya. Pengendalian dirinya dipendam dalam-dalam oleh emosi yang sudah lama menunggu keluar dan ingin mendeklarasikan. Sasuke sangat kalap.

Mengambil tasnya, Sasuke memilih untuk bolos sekolah hari ini. Toh, seminggu ia tidak masuk tidak akan mengubah rata-rata nilainya yaitu 99,89. Setidaknya ia tidak akan memecahkan rekor baru lagi.

Kedua kakinya melangkah jauh keluar sekolah lalu menuju ... sebuah rumah pohon. Rumah pohon buatan Hinata, lebih tepatnya. Suara lembut sekaligus penuh rayuan Hinata mulai mengisi pikirannya.

 _"Kau boleh datang kapanpun, Sasu. Tapi ingat, jangan beritahu yang lain."_

Sudah sejak lama, rumah pohon ini tempat ia mengekspresikan semua emosi yang meluap tak bisa dipendam. Teriakan serta geraman mulai meluncur bebas dari mulut Sasuke, tak jarang tangannya memukul dinding kayu. Ia sangat kesal, marah, jengah dengan si pembuat rumah pohon ini. Belum lagi masalah keluarga yang sedang melanda.

Semuanya menyulitkan Sasuke.

Sebuah getaran terasa di kantung celana. Sasuke mengambilnya, entah kenapa, sangat tidak berharap pesan singkat itu dari Hinata. Sayang, ternyata masih saja Hinata.

 _From : Hinata. H_

 _Pasti kau sedang mengalami masalah yang sulit, ya? Bersabarlah, Tampan. Pasti selesai, datang ke rumahku kapan saja kau mau ;) XX_

Sedetik kemudian, ponsel sudah dilemparkan Sasuke hingga remuk. Ia kembali menggeram kencang dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi, walaupun pesan singkat Hinata adalah sebuah _support_ tetapi bungsu Uchia itu merasa bagaikan terkena sial ditengah padang pasir.

"Dasar jalang, apa maunya?!" Geram Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke sedang berteriak penuh amarah dan dengki karena pesan singkat laknat. Sekarang, si pengirim sedang tersenyum kecut dengan airmata yang belum berhenti keluar. Berapa kalipun ia menghapus, pasti akan keluar lagi.

Bahkan ketika mengetik pesan singkat pun, isakan sering lolos dari mulutnya. Hatinya yang patah mulai remuk dan melebur. Orang yang ia cintai mati-matian, mengatakan dirinya jalang. Hanya karena tingkahnya macam _playgirl_? Hinata tidak habis pikir, ini semua juga salahnya karena tidak memberitahu Sasuke kenapa tingkahnya seperti ini.

Mudah. Sewaktu di Amerika dulu—tiga tahun yang lalu— Hinata sudah beberapa kali disakiti oleh lelaki. Dikhianati. Bahkan hampir diperkosa. Dan Neji memberinya usul supaya Hinata mengubah gayanya menjadi _playgirl_ , untuk menilai bagaimana para lelaki. Sekaligus mencari lelaki yang menerima apa adanya.

Dan Sasuke terpilih. Hinata sudah menyerahkan hatinya pada Sasuke sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan teman kecilnya itu.

•

 _Entah ada setan apa yang merasukinya, Hinata ingin sekali memakai pakaian yang dulu sering ia kenakan. Celana panjang berwarna putih yang sedikit kebesaran, kaos berlengan panjang, kacamata minus, dan rambut pirang miliknya—baru saja diganti warna beberapa hari yang lalu—_

 _Berjalan-jalan di sekitar mungkin tidak masalah, lagipula tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman dekat mansion, duduk di salah satu kursi taman, lalu tanpa sengaja mengangkap sosok pemuda tingggi dengan wajah bak dewa Yunani sedang serius dengan beberapa lembar kertas._

 _Terutama mata sehitam_ blackhole _miliknya. Membuat Hinata seakan terpenjara dalam kelamnya mata itu. Sialnya, pemuda itu tak sengaja menatapnya juga. Kontan Hinata memutuskan kontak mata setelah melambaikan tangannya namun tidak dibalas pemuda itu._

 _"Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang," gumam Hinata. Ia segera mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju mansion Hyuuga. Naas, kebiasaan melamun masih saja melekat pada dirinya. Sehingga Hinata tidak sadar kalau didepannya ada mobil mewah sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi._

 _Begitu sadar, secepat kilat Hinata menyingkir ke sisi jalan. Membuat pergelangan kakinya terkilir dan celana putihnya koyak karena bergesekan dengan aspal._

 _"aakh! Ba-bagaimana ini?" Lirih Hinata ketakutan. Dan disaat itulah ia melihat sepasang kaki tepat dihadapannya, "eh?"_

 _Pemuda itu berjongkok, menatap kaki Hinata yang terkilir. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah, Nona."_

 _Dengan kaku, Hinata menganggukkan kepala. "Ha'i,_ arigatou _atas sarannya." Seketika, tawa kecil didengar Hinata yang masih mengerjap polos. Bingung dengan apa yang ditertawakan Pemuda itu._

 _"Aku akan memapahmu menuju rumahmu." Dan saat kedua tangan pemuda yang baru Hinata ingat adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ia menepis dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Penyamarannya tidak boleh terbongkar._

 _"Di-disini saja," ucap Hinata takut-takut._

•

Hinata masih ingat jelas, saat ia mewarnai rambutnya kembali seperti warna rambut aslinya. Indigo. Terekam jelas oleh otaknya, kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Sasuke sebagai _playgirl_ dengan semua kalimat rayuannya. Saat Sasuke mengabaikannya berkali-kali.

•

 _"Hai, Tampan. Sedang sibuk, eh?" Hinata tersenyum manis. Duduk diatas meja Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku. Namun pemuda itu mengabaikannya, malahan mengusirnya dengan nada datar yang seumur-umur baru Hinata tahu ada di dunia._

 _"Pergilah. Menganggu."_

 _Tidak menyerah, Hinata mengambil buku yang Sasuke baca lalu sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat isinya. "Hm? Fisika? Hei, aku lemah di pelajaran itu. Mungkin kau bisa mengajariku,"_

 _"Tidak." Lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang melongo menatap kepergian Sasuke. Bukannya kapok, hatinya malah menghangat dan perasaan untuk menghangatkan hati Sasuke yang bagi batu es itu semakin menjadi-jadi._

 _Sasuke adalah pangerannya. Jika ada yang mau menggantikan posisinya, syaratnya mudah. Harus lebih tampan dan menawan dibanding bungsu Uchiha itu._

" _Tapi, Sasu-_ kun _yang paling tampan dimataku," gumamnya lalu dilanjutkan kekehan kecil._

•

Sasuke tersenyum kecut mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata, dimana buku fisika kesayangannya tidak dikembalikan. Awal dimana Hinata menganggap keduanya sudah berteman. Heh, berteman? Bahkan untuk mendengar suaranya saja, Sasuke sudah muak setengah mati.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke membenci Hinata. Alasannya sangat sederhana;

1\. Sasuke benci privasinya diganggu. Hinata melakukannya.

2\. Ia tidak suka ada yang memegang tangannya atau anggota tubuh lainnya tanpa ijin dari Sasuke. Hinata malah melakukannya.

3\. Sasuke benci diberi suatu tanggungjawab jika itu berhubungan dengan Hinata. Lagi-lagi, Takdir berkata lain. Hiashi menitipkannya karena beliau percaya Sasuke yang bernotabene teman kecil Hinata.

"Cih, aku benci." Umpat Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Masalah Itachi yang memilih untuk menjadi _gay_ semakin memberatkannya. Karena Fugaku sudah menunjuknya sebagai pewaris selanjutnya. Yang artinya kebebasan tak lama lagi akan terenggut sepenuhnya.

Terkutuk pangkat kubik. Sengsara. Sialan.

Dan semuanya berawal dari Hinata. Setidaknya, seperti itulah menurut sudut pandang Sasuke. Namun, jika diingat-ingat, ada satu hari dimana Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya pada Hinata. Hari itu, tanggal 23 saat ulang tahunnya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu.

•

 _"Sasu-_ kun _!_ _aku punya hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu ini!" Seru Hinata girang sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Beruntung Sasuke sedang dalam_ mood _baik hari ini. Ia bertanya—untuk pertama kalinya—dengan ramah dan sopan._

 _"Apa? Hadiah apa?" Lihat, bahkan sampai mengulangnya dua kali. Dalam hati Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya untuk hari ini saja. Hanya disaat ulangtahunnya. Ia tak ingin ada kerusakan yang dibuat Hinata._

 _Hinata terdiam sebentar. Lalu menarik salah satu pergelangan tangan Sasuke menuju suatu tempat tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sontak, Sasuke mengerutukan dahinya. "Apa?"_

 _"Lihat keatas! Aku membuatnya selama sebulan penuh!" Jari telunjuk Hinata terus mengacung keatas membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Tapi terkejut setelahnya. Sebuah rumah pohon, salah satu keinginannya di hari ulang tahun yang ke-16 ini._

 _"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Tanya Sasuke curiga. Namun, Hinata malah mengganti topik pembicaraan lalu mengajaknya menuju rumah pohon mungil itu dengan wajah sumringah. Kesal pertanyaannya diabaikan, Sasuke menghempaskan kasar tangan Hinata sesampainya di rumah pohon. "Hei, kau tidak tuli."_

 _Hinata membuang wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Sejak kecil kau terus merengek ingin rumah pohon, dan aku sudah mengabulkannya."_

 _Ia tertegun. Memang benar, sudah sejak kecil Sasuke ingin rumah pohon, ingin melihat sekitarnya dari atas. Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyuman. "Hn._ Arigatou _,"_

 _Tidak lagi membuang muka, Hinata menatap Sasuke lurus. Ia sangat serius kali ini. "Kau boleh datang kapanpun, Sasu. Tapi ingat, jangan beritahu orang lain."_

 _"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan._

 _"Karena rumah pohon ini khusus untukmu. Ketika kau ada masalah dan tidak bisa memendamnya lagi, keluarkan saja semuanya disini."_

•

Merasa sudah cukup tenang, Sasuke memilih untuk melihat pemandangan luar. Seluruh tubuhnya lelah. Energinya hampir habis sedangkan diatas sini tidak ada apa-apa. Hah, lebih baik ia pingsan ditengah jalan daripada di rumah pohon.

Dengan gontai, Sasuke menuruni tangga. Ia berjalan pelan, tidak terlalu memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang hingga menabrak seorang perempuan.

"Ouch! Bisakah kau ha—Sasuke?!" Samar, Sasuke bisa melihat warna rambutnya. Merah terang. Berarti Uzumaki Karin, sepupu dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Melihat tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit sempoyongan, Karin langsung memapahnya menuju kursi taman. Biasanya, seheboh apapun Sasuke dan Hinata bertengkar, keduanya tidak akan sampai terpisah.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke melihat dahi Karin yang berkerut.

Karin yang gelagapan langsung menggeleng kencang. "T-tidak. Nah, kau belum makan, kan?"

Mendapat respon berupa anggukan, Karin langsung mencari makanan yang bisa mengganjal perut. Lalu keduanya berbincang, entah apa yang dibicarakan karena saat ini, Hinata yang sedang menyamar sedang menahan sakit hati. Berpura-pura membeli makanan ringan.

Susah payah ia menutup luka yang diberikan Sasuke, lalu dengan muka tembok ingin memberikan makanan buatannya namun yang didapatkan adalah kesialan. Hari ini, semuanya harus selesai. Hari ini, keputusan akan dibuat.

Maka dengan berani, Hinata berjalan mendekati keduanya. Karin yang sadar terlebih dahulu menyapanya sedikit ketakutan yang dibalas senyum lembut Hinata.

"Cih, apalagi maumu?!" Tanya Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Wajahnya sedikit memerah menahan amarah besar, Karin yang sadar pun undur diri untuk pergi.

"Aku pergi. Cepatlah kalian berdua berbaikan!" Seru Karin dari kejauhan.

Melihat Karin sudah pergi jauh, Hinata menghela napas pelan. Lagi, ia kembali menahan sakit hati. "Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Hentikan dulu amarahmu,"

Sasuke membuang muka. Ia sadar kalau Hinata benar-benar serius, buktinya gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap dan surfiks- _kun_ tanpa panggilan memuakkan. Merasa amarahnya sudah reda, Sasuke kembali menatap kedua amethyst Hinata yang ... kosong? "Apa?"

Tersadar dari lamunan, Hinata langsung menampilkan senyum lembutnya. Menunjukkan jati diri yang _sebenarnya_. "Aku sudah tahu masalah yang kau hadapi. Itu bukan kesialan, Sasuke. Tapi tanggung jawab. Fugaku- _jiisan_ percaya padamu, bukan menjadikanmu pilihan terakhir."

Gadis Hyuuga itu memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Sasuke dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Lalu melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya, "Beliau bisa saja memilih Sai- _nii_ kalau hanya 'pilihan terakhir' tapi dia memilihmu. Artinya kau sangat dipercaya."

Memalingkan wajahnya lurus kedepan, Hinata tertawa hambar. Ia tahu Sasuke menatapnya tanpa berkedip, Hinata bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. "Ini bukan delusi. Aku tidak berkepribadian ganda. Inilah Hinata Hyuuga yang sebenarnya, terkejut?"

"Ya." Balas Sasuke pendek. "Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti jalang, huh?"

Hinata bergeming. Tak lama kemudian tersenyum manis menghadap Sasuke. "Itu privasi, Sasuke. Kau tidak peduli denganku 'kan?"

Tersayat. Hati Sasuke tersayat mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar, selama ini ia tidak pernah peduli dengan Hinata. Gadis itu jatuh karena berlari mengejarnya pun diabaikan Sasuke. "Langsung katakan saja maksudmu, Hinata."

Pertama kalinya. Sasuke memanggil dirinya dengan nama lengkap. Hati Hinata menghangat namun kemudian perih ditusuk jarum. Menguatkan hati—kesekian kalinya—, Hinata menatap sedikit ragu ke arah Sasuke membuat pemuda itu keheranan. Ia tidak ingat jika Hinata seperti ini.

Bahkan waktu masih kecil, gadis itu begitu tertutup dan pendiam.

"Boleh aku ... M-memegang tanganmu? Sekali saja," Biasanya, Hinata akan memegang tangannya tanpa meminta ijin. Mungkin hantu yang bergentayangan di taman sedang merasukinya sehingga Sasuke menganggukkan kepala pelan. Setelah menggenggam tangan Sasuke sedikit erat, Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau benci padaku, Sasuke. Aku menganggu privasimu, menyentuhmu tanpa izin, dan membebanimu tanggung jawab menjagaku. Aku hanya ... berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dan jangan tanya alasannya, itu privasi. Tujuanku kesini hanya untuk mengaku padamu. Apa kau ingat? Dulu, kau pernah menolongku di taman."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Kapan?"

"Saat itu kau tidak mengenaliku. Aku mengecat rambutku menjadi pirang. Memaki kacamata _minus_ , celana kebesaran, dan kaos lengan panjang. Kau membantuku dengan memijat kakiku yang terkilir. Kau lupa?" Sasuke menerawang sesaat kemudian kedua obsidian kelamnya melebar. Melihat tatapan terkejut Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, itu aku."

"Apalagi?" Tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran dalam arti penasaran. Namun Hinata salah menangkap, ia mengira Sasuke sudah jengah.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat lalu beberapa detik kemudian melepasnya. "Maaf memelukmu tiba-tiba. Karena ini terakhir kalinya aku menganggumu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengusikmu lagi, apalagi sebentar lagi akan Ujian Akhir. Nah, Sasuke, kau bisa tenang sekarang. Kalau besok aku masih menganggumu, datangi rumahku lalu protes dan potong rambutku."

Bungsu Uchiha dihadapannya masih mematung. Seakan jiwanya sedang pergi entah kemana, hingga Hinata mengibaskan tangan di hadapannya lalu mengguncang sedikit bahu Sasuke, pemuda itu baru tersadar. "Hn. Aku mengerti."

Dengan kaki sedikit bergetar, Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. "Kau adalah orang yang tetap pada pendirian, makanya aku melakukan ini." Sungguh, Sasuke tak mengerti maksud Hinata yang satu ini. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke sambil meneriakkan kata "Sampai jumpa Sasuke."

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa hari esok akan berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

…

"Hoy, teme! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit cemas melihat sahabatnya yang diam saja. Bahkan _deathglare_ yang biasa diberikan pun sudah tidak ada lagi. Sahabatnya itu memilih untuk membaca buku fisika, padahal materi yang ada di buku tersebut bisa dimengerti dengan mudah oleh otak jeniusnya.

Jika Naruto merasa cemas, maka Sasuke sedang merasa janggal. Sejak ia sampai di sekolah, mendengar suara Hinata pun tidak. Biasanya, Hinata sudah duduk di bangkunya lalu menyapanya.

 _"Ohayou, Sasu~! Lihat, kau lebih tampan dari kemarin!"_

Tanpa permisi, Naruto mengambil buku fisika Sasuke. Deja vu. "Teme, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Memberi tatapan sengit pada Naruto, akhirnya pemuda berambut raven itu mengijinkannya. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke, kedua manik biru safir itu memandangnya serius. "Hei, apa kau tahu? Musuhmu itu, Hinata, ijin tidak masuk sekolah untuk tiga hari! Kau bisa bebas darinya! Yang kudengar dari para penggosip, ia sedang mengurus paspor!" Pekik Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tertegun. Hinata benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya dengan pindah negara. Untuk beberapa detik, Sasuke mencelos. Kata-kata Hinata kemarin berputar-putar di otalnya.

 _"... Nah, Sasuke, kau bisa tenang sekarang."_

"... me! Teme! Kau mendengarku tidak?"

Sasuke tersentak. Ucapan Hinata terngiang di kepalanya. "Hn, aku senang."

"Oh! Tentu! Tidak akan ada yang mencuri buku fisikamu lagi," canda Naruto dengan cengiran lima jari.

Benarkah? Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah berharap buku fisikanya diambil lagi oleh Hinata? _Aku sudah gila_ , rutuk Sasuke terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ini hanya bentuk adaptasi.

Yah, Sasuke berharap begitu.

•

•

 _You never know how important something or someone until you lost it._

•

•

 **OWARI**

•

•

 **Author's Note :**

 **Ini adalah prequel dari "Sorry". Kisah gimana Hinata awalnya sama Sasukeh~ xD** _ **Thanks for your supports~!**_ **Kerasa gak bumbu hurt/comfort nya? Semoga, ya. [** **Prompt:** Black.] **Tak Pernah Ternilai milik Last Child** **.** _ **Setidaknya diriku pernah berjuang—**_ **oke, ini bukan songfict. Tapi emang kalo diliat dari Hinata POV tuh cocok banget.**

 **Last word,**

 **Mind To Review, Minna~?^^**


End file.
